


When I see you again

by Ninjarocker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 80s, AU, Black Plague, F/F, Mentions of Death, Salem, reincarnated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjarocker/pseuds/Ninjarocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people that need more than a lifetime to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I see you again

1

     The first time you meet is in the heat.  Sand burns your eyes and your heart aches from the emptiness left there by a man you never expected to love, but she is there.  She is deemed unfit to even own herself, not ‘worth’ a passing glance from one such as you.  The moment you see her, however, you can feel the breeze of a home you don’t remember.

     You break her chains as the flames lick at the skin of the one who dares to be called master, and put the others to death, her eyes alight, reflecting the blaze as her freedom burns brightly in front of her.  You see her take it.

     She follows you despite it all, and you try to lead her, but she is too strong.  She learns to lead herself, and she takes her place next to you, her words a valuable weight on of your decisions (more so than the others, if the truth is to be told).  She understands what finally grasping your fate in your fist feels like, after all. 

     You put your faith in her, and she demands you have faith in yourself.

     You do, and yet it still fails. 

     Your citizens revolt against you.  You thought you were good to them- you thought you were fair.  You can feel the anger and hurt quell, though, as you are surrounded with ruthless finality.  It is replaced by fear of a death you hadn’t expected.

     It is then she is at your side once more, trying to protect you from what she can, despite knowing she is no match for the horrors that face you.

     You expect to see fear mirrored in her eyes, but instead you see a sadness in her eyes, the white tinged red with tears that will never fall.  You grasp her hand, and it is the first time you truly understand that the heat you feel when she touches you is not solely from her skin.  You wish you would have realized it sooner and you let your eyes close, dreaming of a past where you have.

      You watch your people burn moments later, and you smile as they do.  You fly for the first time, leaving her on the ground. The fight has ended, and she is safer with you gone.

      You return to her, and it is the first time you truly take her into your arms.  It is the first time you feel her lips against yours, and it will not be the last time.

      You cross the narrow sea, and your fire brings your enemies to their knees.  The wheel breaks beneath the weight of your fury.  You take your seat on the throne, uncontested, and she takes hers beside you.

      You smile at the world so unready for one queen, and watch as they try to make sense of two.  She stands by your side as you rule, through the cool fall and the long winter.  You keep the undead at bay, for ice is no match for the fire that burns between you.  It is the summer when she falls ill, and begins to fade.  She leaves you in the fall, sooner than she should have.

      You bury her on mountain, serene and beautiful as the winter comes. 

      It is colder than it ever has been, your fire come and gone, but you survive it, wishing you hadn’t.  You have survive her by too many years, and you leave your people in the summer with a hope for the bright future that she’d given to you, wishing once more she was at your side.

2

      You meet years later when the world is cold once more. 

      You are in a country surrounded by ocean, your world limited by an expanse of sea, but you have not realized there is more than what is right in front of you.

      You realize it when she comes, her voice soft and ‘princess’ heavy on her tongue.   Even the boat that carries her is unknown to you, and like nothing you have ever seen before, as is she.

      Dark skin and hair that grows towards the sky, she is magnificent.  She is quicker than any boy, and cleverer than even your brother’s teachers.  Your mother tells you that you are too young to understand love, but you know you are not. 

      You tell her you love her before you are old enough to be a woman, and she says it back.  With her by your side the sea is bluer, the grass greener and the sun brighter.  You are terrified that the feeling of her hand in yours will no longer cause your cheeks to flush once you meet your prince, but it never stops.

      You meet your prince anyway, and you keep your mouth pressed in a tight line as your father agrees to give you to him in the name of friendship.  It rains that day, and though you stay inside with her, huddled together, your faces get horribly wet anyway. 

       You are never given, though.  You stay in your castle as the world around you dies, but not you, and not her.  You are convinced this death cannot reach you through these walls, and you are wrong.

       You wake up on a morning, with a black rot that belongs to commoners, not future queens(you guess it is fitting, you will never be queen after all). 

       You are sick, and she is not, but she will be soon even if it is not tonight.  There is no escaping the black death once it is upon you.

       She spends the evening with you as you leave the world, and you can feel the _more_ that you have lost - the future that you deserved- one with her by your side. 

       She speaks to you, telling you about the world, of the places you have never seen, of the heat that has never marred your skin.  She tells you of legends, stories and gods that mean nothing to you- merely stories that you have heard before. 

       She then tells you of the world that you have seen, convincing you your life has not been wasted behind the walls of a castle being prepared for a throne that is not yours and will never be, destined for a man who will treat you like property.  Her words are sweet and perfect, and they craft your world with such elegance that you feel as though your life isn’t ending where it began- as if it some great adventure.

       Your father does not visit you as you pass, so she stays with you.  She calls you princess once more, and you are too weak to wipe the tears from her eyes in exchange. 

       The fire dies out as does the world.

3

       You meet her on a day blessed by the lord- a hazy day of summer that you sit overlooking a river that has never carried you anywhere, alone. 

       You are alone when she finds you, and you’d intended to spend the rest of your life this way.  You ignore the stares, the cruel remarks, the snide comments- all of it because you enjoy your life, simple and quiet.  You do not need a husband to take care of you- you were made strong enough to handle yourself.

       You do not tell them this, though.  You allow them to believe that it is because you are unsuitable for marriage.  It is the only way the church will allow you to keep control over your mind and soul.

       You are alone, and you are happy.

       That is, until she shows up at your door.

       You are unsure of what she is attempting to sell you as she speaks, because you are encompassed in all that is her.  The familiarity of her voice, the way she holds herself, her back straight- her elegance.  She smells like perfume and all things good.

       You buy whatever it is she is offering, in hopes that she will one day return to you.

       She does.  She returns many times, bringing things you never asked for, talking with you and you find yourself desiring company- and hating it when she is not there.  You feel her absence so much so that you find yourself seeking her out, something you have never done before.  You become as close as you can, until you realize that you are skirting a line you must not cross.

       You cannot feel what you do for her.

       You cannot _be_ together- it is against the rules that govern your world.  So you stay within the confines, only once taking her hand into yours. 

       But it is not to last. 

       You have brought to much attention to yourself- you have been too different, too independent, and she has been too close to you. 

       They call you ‘Witch’.  

       They claim you have made deals with the devil, and you deny it, but they tell you that you are a liar.   You are taken away from the only home you have ever known and placed in a dungeon fit for a criminal. 

       She visits you once.   She grasps the bars of your prison, her words no longer pretty, but broken and tired.  She tells you that there is hope, though you know it isn’t so.  She leaves you soon, and you are left to look up at a ceiling that you should not need to see. 

       You try to pray, but the only thing you can do is dream.

       Dream of a world where you had a chance to love her.

       The next morning, you are tied to a stake and they ask you to beg for forgiveness before they put fire to your skin.  You refuse, because it is not you who needs forgiveness.

       She looks on from a far, and as the flames begin to lick at your feet you provide her a single, final glance. 

       Fire cannot harm a dragon, but you are no longer a dragon, not in this life. 

       You scream as all you can feel turns to fire.

4

       You meet her on the campus of a university that you did not deserve to enter.  She, though, deserves to be here.  She deserves the world, but all she wants is you.  Still, you do not give it to her.  You do not even try. 

       After all, that is all she was to you- something to try.  It was the way it was in this time; you were supposed to experiment, to show that you could love differently(and _better_ )than anyone else.

       You find that you do love her, but not in the way that you should.  You love her briefly, as an interlude to the rest of your life.  You love her as a rebellious act, loving her for her skin and her body, and the gasps that people give you when you grasped her hand in yours. 

       But that was all she was, a contrast to the norm that made you more than just some rich blonde-something that gave you depth.

       When you return to your home, she doesn’t exist.  It isn’t accepted- she is too different, and you will be too different for loving her.  You know your family will shun you for her, so you act as though she is just a former co-ed. 

       She loves you more than you love her, and on the day you celebrate your freshly received degrees, you tell her your time together has past.

       The look of knowing on her face, the understanding breaks you.  She tells you she loves you, and exits your life without a fight.  You don’t regret your choice, not yet.

       You never truly forget it, though, and it follows you through your days.  When someone you do not love tells you they want to spend their life with you, when you look into your children’s eyes, you remember you let her walk away from you. 

       Your love grows stronger, but there is no one to give it to, and soon it sours.  You become bitter, in only the way someone who has let love walk out of their life can be. 

       You are unsurprised when your marriage ends in divorce- a fate unacceptable to your family.  It doesn’t look good to the public- not even in these times of bell bottoms and disco- and you find yourself alone, poring through old scrapbooks for a glimpse of her face, only to be reminded that she probably doesn’t even remember you. 

       If she does, you are just a footnote of heartbreak in the story of her life, when you could have been so much more.

5

       You have met her a thousand times, and you have missed her a thousand more.  You have met her when she is too young to love, or when you are too near the end of your final act to fall in love.  You have hated her, and she has killed you.  You have hurt her, and she has done the same.  You two have fallen out of love with each other more times than you count, and you have never loved at all just the same amount. 

       On this day, however, when you meet her, she is her and you are you.

       She is Missandei of Naath, and you are Daenerys Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea, mother of dragons.

       But there are no dragons, nor Khaleesi’s, no Naath or Westeros.  The Andals, Dorn, it is all gone.  There is no Iron Bank to owe or Wall for the watchers to watch.  Your reign has been forgotten- you have never existed in this world or to these people.

       The only thing that remains is Missandei, and when you grasp her hand, she looks at you with love that has been borne of years of needing each other.

       On this day, you meet the woman you love, and you never let her go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
